Aurora
by honeyblondeblue
Summary: The Cullens come across a young spanish girl with an interesting past, and future...


The water shimmered in the moon light as I crouched on a boulder. I seemed at peace when I saw my reflection. Really, I was lost in fear and anger. I was alone. I was scared and alone. I didn't know what to do without Floramaria. I didn't know if I should avenge her, or try to live my life without her. I imagined her face; my sister, my best friend. A silvery tear slid down my cheek. She was the reason I was here. She was the one who kept us going. She was the one who stopped me going back to the hell I used to call home. And now she was gone. She was gone forever. Tears chocked me up. I didn't really know where to go, so I swan dived into the river. Thousands of icy hands stabbed me as I sunk deeper. I floated back up to the surface, chocking. The water was so cold and my mud stained cotton dress didn't provide much protection. I knew I was in Washington State, America, but nothing else. My mind didn't process a route or track. I just swam down the river, keeping an eye on the sun for the time. My body gradually got used to the freezing temperatures of the water. I'd been swimming for hours when I looked up and there was a house in front of me. It was a beautiful house, large, white and majestic. Then it hit me. I was back in civilisation. Someone saw me because five people suddenly appeared on the patio, five beautiful people. One was a small woman with a delicate heart-shaped face and curly caramel hair, her eyes like liquid gold. Another was a medium height man with golden hair like the sun, his eyes the same shade as the woman, whom he had his arm protectively round. There was a tiny, elfin, girl with delicate features, her buttery eyes gleaming, and spiky ebony black hair, the tall man standing slightly in front of her had golden topaz eyes and tousled honey blonde hair. The other person was very large and muscular with curly black hair and dimples, with the same gold eyes. Four others joined them. A tall, elegant woman with beautiful curly blonde hair down her back with the butterscotch eyes they all had. They next was a tall, slightly lanky man with tousled coppery bronze hair and a strong jaw line and the golden eyes, he was with the tall woman with waist length mahogany hair and amber eyes. The last was a young child, clinging to the brown haired woman. She was a beautiful child with bronze ringlets and chocolate brown eyes. There was something very similar about all of them. They were all deathly pale, had strange coloured eyes and most of all, they were exquisitely beautiful. My heart started beating faster. They were the 'bebedores de sangre'. Blood drinkers. Aunt Alejandra had told me about them. Gold eyes were nice, they preyed on animals but red eyes were extremely dangerous, the prayed on humans. One of them had red eyes .The brown haired female. The bronze haired male froze. 'She knows, Carlisle.' He muttered in a velvety voice. The blonde man nodded. 'Please, I will leave now.' I whispered. I ducked under the water. I needed to find help. The demon with the brown hair and amber eyes might have killed Floramaria. I felt stone on my leg and I was dragged out the water by the tall, muscley one with the curly black hair. I didn't scream. 'Emmett, let her go' the blonde haired male said. I knew it was the end, but I also knew that I'd be with Floramaria soon. The small woman with caramel coloured hair handed me a big soft towel, I hadn't seen her get it, it must've been the speed they go at. I wrapped it around my freezing body. I looked at my hand, they were blue. 'We will not hurt you. We are not what you think.' The blonde male told me. I took a deep breath. 'I know sir. You are feed on animals, I can tell by your eyes. But that female over there, she prays on humans, I am not safe.' The Bronze haired male stiffened and growled. I stared at him, the growl made me shiver. 'I can assure you, she does not. You seem to know much about us. Would you like to come in and get dry?' The blonde male asked. I nodded and followed him in. The house was luxurious and expensively decorated. The blonde male offered me a seat on the large white sofa. 'I am Carlisle and this is my family' He named everyone. The small caramel coloured hair female was Esme. The small black haired female was Alice. Her mate, the honey blonde haired male, was Jasper. The tall blonde female was Rosalie and her mate was the tall black haired male Emmett. The amber eyes female was Bella and her mate, the bronze haired male, was Edward. They had a child, a half human child names Renesmee. 'I am Gabrielle. I am from Spain. I ran from home with my sister, Floramaria. She is dead now.' A tear slid down my cheek. 'I am very sorry for your loss, Gabrielle.' Carlisle whispered. I imagined her face. More tears slid down my cheeks. 'She isn't well, Carlisle. She needs somewhere to rest, she needs some food.' Edward said. He turned to me. 'Gabrielle, would you like to rest here for a while. We could give you some food.' I nodded. 'Thank you that would help me very much. I have not eaten or rested in a while.' He went off to make me some food. 'Tell us your story, Gabrielle.' Bella said. 'Well, I grew up in Sevilla, Spain. My Mother was taken by a bebedores de sangre. A blood drinker, like you, my Aunt told me and my sister the old legends. My Aunt and her husband moved to America a long time ago so it was just my Father and my sister. My Father was cruel and beat us. He beat Floramaria more and when I turned 16 and she was 18 we left to find out Aunt. One night I fell asleep under the trees and I was awaked by Floramaria's screams. There was blood where she was sleeping but her body was gone. I haven't seen her since. I am still trying to find my Aunt.' Edward brought in a big plate of food; I thanked him and ate it. Esme led me up to a room with a big comfy bed and I fell straight asleep. The next day I woke up at about one pm. Alice had left some clothes for me so I changed into the faded blue jeans, white top, black jumper and black trainers. I hadn't dressed like this since my Mother went missing. Floramaria and I had to wear dresses to make us look more like Fathers side of the family. In the living room Carlisle and Edward were waiting for me. 'We want to help you find your Aunt. What is her name?' Carlisle asked. 'Her name is Alejandra Ramirez. She might be married now.' I told them. Esme led me into the kitchen and made me some eggs. She asked me how I was doing. 'I feel very good here, I am so grateful for your help.' Her face lit up. Alice came into the kitchen. 'Hello, Gabrielle.' She said. Alice was nice. She talked to me for a while. Rosalie was more occupied with Renesmee. I sat down in the living room. 'Yes, that's Gabrielle.' She said to the child. She turned to me 'Renesmee would like to meet you.' I walked over. Rosalie told Renesmee she mustn't bight me. 'Hello Gabrielle, I am Renesmee!'She said her voice beautifully smooth. I smiled at her 'I am Gabrielle.' She held her hand up to my face and touched me. I was shocked at first then a picture; a vision came to my head. It was Renesmee with her mother, Bella. Rosalie laughed at my expression. 'She is able to show memories and pictures. Some of our kind are special. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Bella has a mental shield so she can stop some powers like Edwards and Jasper can control emotions.' She explained. Bella drifted over. 'Your kind are very special. Very different from what my Aunt told me' I said. Bella laughed, she'd heard us talking. 'Not all of us are good. Many vampires hunt humans and some hunt other Vampires as well.' I decided I liked the family, the Cullen's as I had been told. 'What is it?' Rosalie asked. I didn't understand. Edward and Carlisle told me to sit down. 'Gabrielle we have some rather bad news, your Aunt Alejandra, died 14 years ago. They don't know who killed her. She never left Spain. Do you have any ideas of who killed her?' Edward told me, gently. I felt like I was falling. The last shred of hope I had left was gone. I didn't know what to say. 'My father hated her.' I whispered. Suddenly a tall boy came through the door. He had dark coppery skin and black hair. 'Hey, how's Renesmee be- Who the hell is that?' he asked. I was too busy crying to answer. 'This is Gabrielle; she turned up in the river yesterday. We offered her a place to rest. She knows about everything from folk tales in Spain. She and her sister came to find her Aunt because her Father is cruel and her Mother has been missing for years. Her sister was killed a few days ago and it turns out her Aunt never came to America, her Father murdered her.' Edward answered quickly. The boy was a bit taken back. 'Woah!' He muttered under his breath. 'What do I do now?' I asked. Just then another boy walked in. He was slightly smaller. 'Hey Jake I just needed to tell you…' He stared at me. 'Embry? Embry wassup?' Jake asked. Then a look of realisation set in his face and he smiled. Edward chuckled. 'What's going on?' I asked. 'Jacob and Embry are werewolves. Well no, actually they're shape shifters that are wolves. They protect the reservation not far from here, La Push. I'm sure Embry will show you around.' Embry nodded. 'Who else is coming?' Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were hunting, Carlisle was going into work, Esme was sorting through blue prints, Jacob lived there, Edward would be practising piano and Bella and Renesmee wanted to stay and hang out. Bella pressed a key in my hand. 'Take my car, Gabrielle.' She said with a smile. I couldn't drive but Embry could. We walked over to the Cullen Garage. It was so easy between me and Embry. There was no awkwardness. He introduced himself and I did too. By that time we'd arrived at the garage I knew a lot about him. We went in. I had never seen so many cars. There were two black Mercedes. There was a red Ferrari, a yellow porche, a big red jeep, a Volvo, an Austin Martin Vanquish and a motor cycle. I clicked the keys and it was one of the black Mercedes. Embry opened the passenger seat door for me and soon we were speeding down the road. He was telling me about his family. 'My Mom is called Tiffany Call; she came from the Makah reservation not far from La Push. She always told me she never really knew my Father and he left ages ago. Then I phased into a wolf. The wolf genes are passed down so my Father must be either Jake's Dad, the alpha wolf in La Push Sam's Dad or my best friend Quil's Dad.' He explained. I loved how he was so open with me; I decided he deserved the same. 'My family is rather twisted,' I explained, 'My Mother disappeared two years after I was born. She was taken by a Blood Drinker. I don't know if they changed her or, well you know. My Aunt Alejandra raised me and my sister, Floramaria. She taught us about blood drinkers. My Father told us she'd left for America. My father was mean and he beat me and my sister. A few months ago my sister and I left to find my Aunt. She went missing some weeks ago. I think she was also taken by a blood drinker. Her and my Mother shared very sweet blood. I swam down here and the Cullen's took me in. They found out my Aunt Alejandra is dead and was killed by my Father.' He listened patiently. He comforted me in a way that made me feel peaceful. When we got to La Push we walked down to the beach. It was very small, but beautiful. It reminded me of my first and only holiday with my Aunt and Floramaria. We went to northern Canada where it was freezing. But I saw something I would never forget; An Aurora. An Aurora is the colourful band of light in the sky you can sometimes see in certain places like Norway, or Greenland. The one I saw a beautiful turquoise blue mixed with jade green. Aunt Alejandra, Floramaria and I watched it, huddled up together. I never forget it because it is the only time in my entire life that I was truly happy. That memory is the most precious thing to me. I never let it go. Embry and I walked along the soft shore, talking. He was so lovely to me. We went up to his house. His Mother was at work in the Souvenir Shop so it was just us. We sat down on his small sofa. 'Tell me about the wolves.' I said. 'Well, there a tons of old legends and stuff. We became wolves to protect our families from the cold ones, or as you call 'em the blood drinkers. Ages ago our great great grandfathers met the bloodsuckers, sorry Cullen's and they claimed to be somethin' different. So we made a treaty sayin' we wouldn't hunt them if they stayed of our land. Years later they came back and the next generation phased. That's Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady, Collin and me. Then Jake, Seth and Leah broke off and Quil and I joined them.' Embry told me. I nodded. 'So, what do you look like in wolf form?' I asked. 'I'm gray, with black spots on my back.' He told me with a smile, 'You hungry?' he asked. I nodded. We went into the kitchen where he heated up three tins of soup, on for me and two for him. 'Wow! You eat a lot!' I laughed. He nodded with a grin, 'Wolf thing!' After dinner we cleared up then watched some TV. I was shocked at how easy it was for us to spend the day together when we met only a few hours ago. At late evening he drove me back to the Cullen's. 'I'll see you… later?' I asked. He nodded. Back in the house Rosalie and Jacob were with Renesmee, Jasper and Emmett were in the middle of some kind of huge chess game involving about nine boards, Esme was tidying, Carlisle was studying, Bella and Edward were chatting quietly in a corner and Alice was doing some fashion sketches. I was so tiered I simply went up stairs, showered then slept. I couldn't help it; I hadn't slept in such a comfy bed all my life. I had a strange dream that night. I was running, running fast through the trees when I came to a clearing. There were four exits to the clearing. Blocking one exist was my Mother. My beautiful Mother, standing there in front of me; her long black hair swinging down her back and her big brown eyes watching my curiously. In the next exit was Aunt Alejandra. She was also watching me with intent. The next exit was blocked by my sister. Floramaria. I hadn't forgotten her beautiful face; her big brown eyes, her tiny nose, her big smile and her glossy black hair. The last exit was stopped by Embry. He watched me as curiously as the rest. I was confused. 'Where do I go?' I asked. 'You have to choose a path, Gabrielle.' My Mother said her voice soft and wise. I sat on a log in the clearing. 'But I can't choose, Mother. You are gone.' I told her. She smiled 'Gabrielle you must choose before it is too late!' Aunt Alejandra said. I turned, 'But I don't know how, you are all so special.' I whined. 'Gabrielle, you have to come with me. You have to let go of the past which you can't change. Please, come and move on Gabrielle.' Embry pleaded. 'I cannot leave my family, Embry, but I can't lose you. You are already my friends.' I said. But his words registered. I had to leave them. 'Gabrielle, don't leave me. Please don't. I would never leave you.' Floramaria cried. 'But you have all left me. Embry is the only one I can find.' I explained. 'Are you not loyal to me?' My Mother asked, shocked. 'You must understand, I can't look back, I can't hold onto things that aren't real. I love you all so much but I can't. You must understand.' I pleaded. 'I understand, Gabrielle.' Aunt Alejandra said. I went to sit on the log again. 'I can understand how you have FORGOT US! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT US!' They all yelled. Suddenly the log turned into a hole and I was falling, I could still hear their screams, then I could only hear mine. I woke up with a start. Everyone was at the door of my room. I was still screaming. 'Gabrielle, what's wrong?' Esme asked. I forced myself to stop, but tears were streaming down my cheeks. I imagined the nightmare so Edward could see it. He gasped and started telling them as I played through it for him. Rosalie stomped off downstairs, followed by Emmett and Jasper drifted off. 'Go back to sleep Gabrielle, it was just a nightmare.' Esme told me, softly. I followed her advice and closed my eyes.

Light was streaming through the window when I woke again. I dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. To my surprise Embry was waiting for me. 'Hey, I came with Jake and I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again today?' I nodded. After breakfast we ended up on the beach again, just walking along the sand, staring at the grey sea, the light dancing on the surface. 'I had another fight with my Mom, she's grounded me.' He said, disappointed. 'You have no idea how lucky you are to even have a Mother.' I snapped. 'I'm sorry Gabrielle.' He mumbled. I was being mean. 'No, I'm sorry, Embry. I shouldn't have snapped. It's just, you have no idea what it feels like to be so, so _lonely_.' I whispered. I felt my heart slowly breaking. Embry pulled my into a hug, I felt like I belonged there. I hadn't felt like that for fourteen years. We hugged for a long time, I only realised I was crying until he pulled away. 'Aw man, I gotta go!' He moaned. He didn't want to leave; that made me feel like I'd never felt before. It felt like a tiny piece of my heart was being fixed into place. 'Where are you going?' I asked. 'Sam wants us. I'll see you later.' He said, running off into the distance. 'WAIT!' I shrieked but he was already gone. I kicked a stone. He'd left me, stranded, on a beach with no means of getting home. I went into the souvenir shop and saw Embry's Mother. She gave me a smile. I'm not sure if Embry has even told her about me, but she seemed nice. She had copper, satin skin and jet black hair. 'Excuse me; may I borrow your phone Ma'am?' I asked. She nodded, 'Sure, just type the number in then press the green button.' She said, kindly, handing me a basic model cell phone. I typed in the Cullen number, which Esme made me learn for emergencies. 'Hello?' Alice asked, her voice ringing like bells; 'Hi Alice, its Gabrielle.' I said. 'Hey Gabrielle, what's up?' She asked. 'I'm really sorry but Embry suddenly took off and I can't drive. Could you run over and pick me up?' I asked. Alice paused, 'Well, we're pretty busy at the moment; Esme can pick you up in forty five minutes.' I wasn't okay with this but I told her I was. I went and sat on the beach, bored. I thought about a lot of boring stuff to stop myself thinking about the dream. Some boys sauntered along the beach in my direction. I sighed. 'Hey!' The boy with the most annoying swagger said to me, nonchalantly. 'Hi.' I answered, already bored of him. 'You're Embry's girl, right?' He asked. 'No.' I answered, curtly. How could Embry describe me like that after he left me, stranded on a beach? 'So you wanna hang with us?' The boy asked. I looked into the trees. Embry was emerging. 'Sure.' I said, getting up to follow them. I glanced round at Embry's shocked face. 'I'm Rob.' The boy said. 'Gabrielle.' I told him. 'I haven't seen you round here, where you from?' he asked. 'Spain, originally, but I moved here to find my Aunt.' I said. 'Cool, you with your Aunt now?' He questioned, not appearing to care. 'Turns out she died a long time ago. The Cullen's in Forks are looking after me for a while.' He nodded. 'I'm sorry.' He said. Embry caught up with us, 'Gabrielle, hey, Gabrielle?' He called. I turned around 'What, are you ready for me?' I snapped. He shrunk back; 'Huh? Gabrielle, I couldn't help it, you understand, right?' Rob decided to but in 'Hey, Embry's girl, you coming?' 'I'm NOT Embry's girl.' I sneered and went after him. Embry was left. On the beach. Alone. I looked back at his face, it was crumpled in pain. My heart ached.

Forty five minutes with Rob was too long. He was boring and selfish. He tried to put his arm around me but it wasn't the same as when Embry did it. I was relieved when it was time to meet Esme. Rob asked for my number, but I was already gone. Esme chatted to me in the car then made me dinner at home. I played with Renesmee then went to bed; I was upset about the thing with Embry. In my comfy room I sobbed over how I'd mistreated him. I kept picturing his face, hurt and crumpled in pain.


End file.
